Tudo que Nossos Olhos Disseram
by Rosetta Brunestud
Summary: Tem momentos em que não podemos expressar o que sentimos com as palavras. Um reflexão sobre um desses momentos em que os "espelhos de nossa alma" dizem mais do que qualquer palavra seria capaz de dizer. Não Wincest


**Tudo que nossos olhos disseram**

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, só a insanidade ahahha! Os Winchesters não são meus, nem nada relacionado ao mundo de Supernatural e eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro, então... Nada meu, embora me doa admitir xD_

* * *

Olhei dentro daqueles profundos olhos, verdes olhos, que brilhavam com o reflexo da força daquela alma diante de mim. Aqueles olhos que me acompanharam desde os primeiros passos, daquele que sempre foi mais que um amigo, mais que simples irmão. Aqueles olhos que, mesmo quando cansados nas dificuldades da vida, nunca se fechavam diante de um novo desafio. O olhar carinhoso que guiou meus passos e tomou para si enorme responsabilidade, desde tão pequeno, somente para dar a mim a vida que outrora tivera. Os olhos que, cansados com a brutalidade da vida, pareciam tão mais velhos do que realmente eram.

Busco conforto no fundo dos aguados olhos, repletos de lágrimas que, eu sei, nunca cairão. Naquele olhar intenso que sempre acalentara minha juventude, agora não encontro nada que possa ser feito a respeito do meu sofrer, porque minha dor está refletida no fundo deles, bem como meu temor, meus receios e minhas saudades. Tão quebrado quanto eu, derrotado pelo peso de nossos erros, das estradas erradas que trilhamos - seus olhos que sempre me disseram tanto não parecem me conhecer da mesma forma que antes faziam.

Serão realmente os olhos as janelas para a alma? Será que dentro dos orbes esverdeados de meu melhor amigo, eu poderei encontrar as respostas para minhas silenciosas perguntas? Será que lá dentro, olhando diretamente para dentro da alma daquele destemido homem que estava parado diante de mim, eu encontrarei a coragem que preciso para enfrentar o iminente fim de nossa estrada? Será que a luz que eu vira morrer em seus olhos ainda estava lá, em algum lugar, esperando apenas para ser achada?

Será que meus próprios olhos são capazes de transmitir meus pensamentos, deixar nua minha alma diante daquele que sempre me conheceu mais do que qualquer um? Será que meu olhar, tomado pela angústia, demonstra o medo que sinto, temendo as conseqüências de meus passos tortos na busca insana por uma vingança que não me levou a lugar algum? Será que meu irmão mais velho consegue ver lá dentro e ainda encontrar minha alma, que eu quase consegui matar por completo em minha insanidade?

Será que em meio ao brilho derradeiro da luz branca, no minuto em que vimos que não havia mais saída, meus olhos foram capazes de dizer o que meu coração lutava, em cada batida, para mostrar em nosso minuto final?

"_Por favor, me perdoe!"_

"_Obrigado por nunca desistir de mim, mesmo que eu tenha te dado motivos"_

"_Obrigado por tudo!"_

_

* * *

_

_PS:_ Estou pensando em fazer mais capítulos, mostrando outros pontos de vista e outros momentos, vistos através dos olhos dos personagens... O que acham da idéia? ^^

_Nota da Autora: _Bem, se eu disser por que escrevi essa fanfic, vocês vão pensar que sou louca... Mas até eu acho que sou então... Why the hell not? Ahaha

Meu professor de redação passou para a turma uma descrição subjetiva sobre os olhos de alguém, que mostrasse que os olhos são "os espelhos da alma". Até ai, tudo bem. Peguei o papel e pensei: "Eu adoro os olhos do Dean, então, por que não?" (comecei mal, eu sei ahahha). Gente, eu juro que comecei a escrever a descrição, mas aí eu me animei e viajei na maionese e... Bem, ta ai o resultado aahahha

Antes que a nota fique maior que a história, só mais uma coisa: Essa pequena fanfic foi baseada na cena final da quarta temporada, mas não ficou exatamente fiel a cena, então... Adoraria saber a que cena vocês relacionaram isso, antes de eu acabar com o suspense e contar eheh

Beijinhos e muito obrigada por lerem! Façam uma escritora gripada mais feliz, me dizendo o que acharam a respeito da fanfic ^^ Pode ser critica ou elogio, amo qualquer coisa! ^~

Rosetta =D


End file.
